Starting Over
by Kalsypher
Summary: Yuzu was an unsympathetic and hard Elite Four member in the Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto regions. After hearing about the competitions in the Sinnoh, she starts over completely, even changing her name to simply Z. After a storm forces her to room with Paul, she realizes how hard her battles truly were. As the two travel together, will Paul master Yuzu's secret to being great? Paul x OC
1. Secret

With a sigh, she walked into the Oreburgh City Pokémon Center. Walking up to Nurse Joy, she handed her the Pokémon Trainer Identification Card and her party of balls. Nurse Joy didn't talk to the soaked, mud covered girl. It was clear she wasn't in the mood to talk because of the rain storm that had caught her and she appeared to have fallen a few times in the slippery mud that was Oreburgh City.

"Because of the storm-"

"I don't care," the girl said.

Nurse Joy handed her the key to a room and the girl sulked off to a room, leaving a trail of mud footprints behind her. She gave a warning knock, "Naked or not, I'm coming in."

She unlocked the door and walked in to a very shocked purple haired guy with a towel wrapped around his waist. The shock faded into a scowl. "Just who are you?"

She slammed the door, ignoring his question and walked into the bathroom, slamming that door too. After a hot shower and getting changed into her dry light green long sleeved shirt that reached just her thighs and some black shorts she slept in and flip flops. She sighed as she looked at her muddy cap that had hidden her long forest green hair. After she brushed the tangles from her hair, she tied it up to where she had a messy bun on the top of her head and tied a black bandana over her head, allowing only her bangs to show. She walked out of the bathroom, getting ready to take her dirty clothes to the wash room the Pokémon Center had available.

He sat up and glared at her, "Who are you?"

"Name's Z," she spat. "If you've got a problem with me staying in here, you can get over it."

She walked out of the room and went down the hall where the Pokémon Center laundry machines were and threw her clothes into an open machine and had to throw her shoes in as well.

How could she have been so foolish?

She slammed her fist on the washing machine and went back to her room, setting her watch to go off in thirty minutes. She opened the door and climbed up to the top bunk, not talking to the stranger under her.

"Are you a trainer?" The guy asked.

"Don't talk to me," she hissed.

"I'm going to-"

Z jumped off her bunk and walked out of the room. She couldn't handle it. She walked to the phones and banged on the numbers, luckily punching in the right ones after the fifth try.

It rang. And rang. And rang.

She sighed. Her family never answered.

She slammed the phone down and sighed. As she stared at the phone, she decided to call the next person she could think of.

"Good evening, Yuzu," Professor Elm said.

She glared at him, "Shhh, it's Z."

The nerdy professor laughed, "Right, right. My bad. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are my Pokémon?"

"They're fine," he said. "Do you want one?"

"No," she told him. "Not yet at least. I still have to figure out this place. I just got out of a nasty storm. I lost my ID as Z, so I need another."

"Why is it so important?" He asked. "You worked hard for what you have."

"I didn't want fame, Professor," she said. "I just wanted to battle and travel. Can you please send me another?"

He sighed, "Yeah. I'll send you another. It'll be there in the morning."

"Thanks Professor."

She hung up and went to the cafeteria where she grabbed two cups of hot chocolate and went back to her room. That guy was still awake.

She closed the door and sighed, "I'm sorry about how I acted."

She handed him a cup of the warm drink and offered a smile. He looked at it and skeptically took it, but didn't thank her.

"Where are you from?" She asked as she climbed up to the top bunk.

"Why does that matter?" He asked.

"What region then?"

"Sinnoh," he said.

"Are you just starting out?"

"No. I've already traveled the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn region."

She smiled a bit, "Did you ever make it to the Elite Four?"

"Of course," he growled.

"I heard Yuzu is coming to Sinnoh. Do you think she'll make it?"

She heard him move, "THE Yuzu is coming to Sinnoh?"

"Yeah, did you ever battle her?"

She heard him sigh, "She really put me in my place. Everyone said to train before challenging her. I didn't train enough."

"One hit and you were out, huh?" She asked.

"Then she was in the Johto region," he said. "I've never wanted a rematch more. And I lost the same way. It was the same in Hoenn. If she's here, I'm going to find out her secret to beating me."

"I met Yuzu one time, while she was working on joining the Elite Four," Z said as she talked to the purple haired guy under her. "I asked her why she went from region to region to join the Elite Four if she was just going to leave. She said she wasn't happy with any of them. She had a unique team. The other members were type-specific like the gym members. The Elite Four tried to change her opinion on being type-specific. She argued that they were the Elite Four. The trainers weren't going to be type-specific. They shouldn't have a direct weakness. If the trainers wanted to be the best they could be, they needed to be prepared. She eventually left all of the Elites for that reason. I don't think she'll do it again."

"Then why come?" He asked.

"I think the Coordinator thing interested her. Becoming strong and famous was an accident, is what she told me. She just wanted to travel."

"Why would she tell a loser like you so much?" He asked.

Z sighed as she took a sip of her hot cocoa, "The same reason I want to challenge you to a battle."

"Why should I battle a pathetic loser like you?"

"Insults are an admittance of fear and doubt," she told him as she sipped her hot cocoa. "What's your name?"

"Paul," he growled.

Z got off the bunk and went to the laundry where she threw her clothes into the dryer and set her watch to go off in another thirty minutes.

When she walked back in the room, Paul looked rather annoyed with her. "How many times are you planning to leave?"

"At least one more," she said. "I have clothes in the dryer."

He seemed to be studying her. "How many regions have you been to?"

"I've been to Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn," she told him.

"What were you doing?"

"Gym battles," she replied as she started to climb to the top.

"If you're just going to climb back down, take the bottom bunk," he grumbled.

"I like the top bunk," she told him as she sat a comfortable distance from him.

She could tell something was bothering him.

"You're hiding something," he stated as he narrowed his eyes at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"The hat and now a bandana."

"I have a bald spot," she lied.

He looked at her, clearly not buying it. She glared at him, "So what if I'm hiding something? It's none of your business anyway."

"You said you talked to Yuzu," he said. This topic clearly bothered him. He wanted a rematch so badly he could taste it. He wanted to battle her until he could win. "Did she say how she became so strong?"

"No," she responded. "I didn't really think to ask."

"Have you ever battled her?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't anything official," Z said. "It was a draw."

"How…" Paul said quietly.

Z didn't reply as her watch beeped. She tossed her empty cup in the trash and clasped his shoulder before she walked out, "Don't worry. You'll understand when the rain dies down. That's when we'll have our battle."

Paul glared at her and watched her leave.

While Z gathered her clothes, she tried to remember her battles with Paul. She had had so many one hit knock outs in all the regions…she never really took notice of trainers, but she did take notice of their strategies.

When she got back to the room, she climbed up to the top bunk and drifted off, not worrying about Paul anymore. She would know when the storm ended.

In the morning, the storm was gone. Z climbed off the top bunk and found Paul still asleep. He had a troubled look about him. Slightly concerned about him, she shook him.

His eyes slowly opened and he glared at her, "What do you want?"

"You didn't look like you were having a pleasant dream," she told him. "Figured reality would be better for you."

He sighed and rolled to where his back was to her, going back to sleep. She changed into a light blue t-shirt and jeans and put her shoes back on, making sure they weren't wet first, and replacing the bandana with her hat.

After packing everything away, she made her way to the desk, "Did anything come in for Z Tantiel?"

"Yes," Nurse Joy said with a smile. "Here you go," she said as she handed the green haired trainer the parcel.

Z pulled the card out and smiled as she tucked the ID card into her back pocket then got her Pokémon and went to the cafeteria for breakfast. Not long after I had started, Paul sat down across from her but didn't say anything. He had packed and was ready to leave as well.

Neither of them spoke as they ate.

"Hey it's Paul!" someone yelled.

"And he's eating with someone," another spoke in utter disbelief.

I heard Paul sigh in annoyance. "How long will this battle take?" He asked Z. "I want to take on Roark and get out of here."

Z propped her head on her hand as she watched Paul, "Make a deal with me."

"What kind of deal?" He asked.

"I lied last night," she said. "Yuzu did tell me her secret. You beat me and I'll tell it to you."

He smirked, "And the unlikelihood you'll win?"

"You travel with me," she said, her eyes locking with his.

"Hi!" A female voice greeted when she approached their table.

The slight nod Paul gave told Z that he agreed to her terms and she looked at the navy haired girl that was at the table.

"Hi," Z greeted with a smile.

"I'm Dawn! What's your name?"

"Z," Z replied, curious as to why the girl was there. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Are you traveling with Paul?" She asked.

The black haired boy with a Pikachu seemed just as curious as did the black haired boy with slanted eyes. "Paul doesn't travel with anyone," the Pikachu boy said. "He's always been rude to us. Are you his girlfriend or something?"

Z picked up her tray, getting ready to leave, "I'm afraid I don't date."

The slanted eyes boy nearly knocked her over, "Why not? Won't you make an exception? You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

A small Gengar popped out of a pokeball making the slanted eye boy back away. Z sighed as she looked at the ghost Pokémon.

"C'mon. You're out already. I was going to wait until we got outside, but since you're out, I guess you'll just stay out."

The Pokémon was laughing at the terrified guy who was still staring at the ghost, but he obediently floated by its trainer.

Paul watched as she placed her tray on the counter for the dirty trays, thanking the Mr. Mimes that worked in the kitchen then walking back and picking up her bag and slinging it onto her shoulder and heading out, not waiting up for her opponent.

"Guess she isn't traveling with Paul," Ash said.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

Paul got rid of his tray and followed the girl outside to find her waiting outside with the Gengar who was sniggering as he scared people that walked by. The girl was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, not controlling her Pokémon at all.

"Friends of yours?" She asked, not opening her eyes at all.

"Hardly," he grunted.

A smile as mischievous as the Gengar that was floating around formed on her lips as her eyes opened and her pink eyes landed on her opponent, "Come with me. We'll begin our battle."


	2. Gamble

Z took Paul at least fifteen minutes outside Oreburgh back towards Jubilife. He was becoming more annoyed every minute with the ghost Pokémon that she either had no control over or refused to control.

The cleared area a few minutes from the route road was a perfect area for a battle. Paul was confident in his win against this girl, but she made no expression of being ready to lose to him either. In fact, she had been more confident in her win than her loss. Yuzu's secret to training? If he knew it, he could find her in the Sinnoh, challenge her again and win.

As they took their places, Z looked at Paul, "What type of battle?"

"Three on three."

She looked at her Gengar, "Well? What are you waiting for? Just be careful."

Paul pulled a pokeball and threw it, "Elekid! Go!"

Z stared at the Elekid for a moment. It didn't look familiar.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Paul commanded.

"Shadow Claw."

The one hit knocked out the Elekid. Paul stared at his fainted Elekid and recalled it, muttering something about it being pathetic.

"Torterra! Go!"

The Gengar laughed as it came back to Z's side. She glared at the ghost and bonked it on the head, "I told you to play nice. Dork. Alright Blade, your turn."

Paul took a step back when the large Aerodactyl came out of the pokeball. She was a Coordinator? These Pokémon weren't Coordinator Pokémon. They were trainer Pokémon with trainer moves.

"Sky Drop," Z told the Aerodactyl.

Paul knew there was no way for his large Pokémon to get out of the way as the swift flying Pokémon took the large Pokémon into the air and dropped it. Resulting, again, in another instant knock out.

Z returned her flying Pokémon and started walking away, "C'mon. Let's get back to the Center before we get attacked."

Paul glared at her. "I don't want to travel with you."

"You lost," she told him. "You agreed to it. You're stuck with me."

The two started back to Oreburgh, Paul angrier about the arrangement than ever. The Gengar was floating next to him laughing at him and making fun of him as they traveled along.

"That's enough, Joker," Z told the ghost. "Leave him alone. He doesn't need to hate us more than necessary."

Paul thought Joker was a fitting name for the annoying ghost. Haunters were more annoying than Gengars. He couldn't imagine what that thing had been like as a Haunter.

The moment they stepped into the Pokémon Center, Paul pushed by and went to the desk while Z went to the cafeteria to grab some lunch. While Joker flew around in circles around her head, a group of guys approached her, nasty smirks on their faces.

"We saw you with Paul," one said as he sat down across from her. He had dark brown hair and grey eyes.

Z didn't respond as she kept eating.

"We want to challenge you to a tag team."

Z's eyes traveled to the group of four standing up by her then the one sitting across the table. "No thanks," she said.

He smirked, "That wasn't a request."

She sighed as she looked at Joker who was no longer laughing. Her pink eyes landed back on the guy that was across from her, "Paul won't be able to battle until tomorrow and then he will be taking on the gym leader. You can wait."

He slammed his hands down on the table, "No. We're battling now!"

"Then you will battle me alone," Z said, her voice low and cold as she stared into his grey eyes.

Paul had walked into the cafeteria and was watching the exchange as were a lot of onlookers. Joker had lost is mischievousness and looked absolutely wicked. There was an authoritative look on Z's face. That of an experienced trainer. Too experienced to be a gym leader and too unsympathetic to be an Elite Four. A Pyramid King. Expressionless. Stern. Daring the opponent to challenge them further, but knowing they will.

She stood up and placed her tray with the other dirty ones, Joker carrying a to-go box he had just noticed, but the superior aura never leaving her until her eyes landed on him, and then it vanished like smoke.

Joker handed him the box and he could feel the air around the Pokémon was much colder than it usually was.

"I didn't know if you would make it in time for lunch, so I got that to-go for you," Z said with a kind smile. "I've got a battle with five guys. I'll see you around unless you want to come and watch."

Paul recognized the guys when they walked up to him all grinning nastily.

"Girlfriend's pretty hot, Paul," one said. "She get lunch for ya?"

The guy went to grab one of his sandwiches when he suddenly screamed as Joker appeared out of nowhere. Paul looked at the ghost floating next to him as it sniggered. Maybe that Pokémon wasn't so bad after all.

"Joker, what are you doing? I told you to get those guys and let's get this over with."

Paul looked at her as she stood there, her hand on her hip, looking rather annoyed.

Joker flew to her and floated around her as it sniggered. She seemed more annoyed. That look came back in her eyes. Authoritative and daring. Joker got serious as well.

"That's a scary look," one mocked. "Let's see how long you can hold it up."

Paul went with them, wondering what sort of arrangement they had made for this battle and why Z was taking it so seriously. Something had set her off. Or shut her down.

The group stood in the middle of the town, preparing for the battle. It gathered quite a crowd as the girl faced the five guys alone.

"Aren't you going to call out your other Pokémon?" One guy asked.

"Why would I do that?" Z asked dully. "Joker is more than enough to take out all of you."

That seemed to piss all of them off.

"Three on three for all of us," One yelled.

Paul watched as the five guys threw their first Pokémon. Starley, Turtwig, Chimchar, Chimchar, and Staravia.

Z looked at her ghost, "Well. Go ahead. I don't really care what you do. They've pissed me off enough today."

"Starley use Wing Attack!"

The bird Pokémon flew at the ghost then flew straight through it. Z didn't even seem concerned as the bird continued to chase it around, trying to land a solid hit, until the Wing Attack did land a solid hit…on one of the Chimchar.

The ghost had disappeared from the field.

"Where is your Pokémon?" One of the guys questioned. "It can't just run away!"

"If you knew anything about Gengar, you would know Joker hasn't run away," Z said her voice still stern and cold.

"Then where is it?!" Another yelled.

"If I told you, that would take away the point," Z stated.

Suddenly a massive Shadow Ball came out of the ground taking out the Staravia. Joker sniggered as he disappeared again then reappeared in front of Z.

"Razor Leaf, Turtwig!" A guy commanded. "Make sure you surround the field so it has nowhere to go!"

Before the leaves even reached the ghost, it was gone. Where, Paul could only imagine. He was starting to believe she had taught it teleport. All of a sudden, Turtwig's attack stopped and it fell over, paralyzed.

Z knew the ghost had held back on the attack. It loved the Lick attack. How much it freaked Pokémon out and people too. It amused the Pokémon to no end.

"Go Chimchar! Attack with Flame Wheel!"

As the Chimchar started to flame up, Joker countered with Hypnosis. Simultaneously, the two Chimchar fell asleep. Joker's eyes began to glow an eerie red and the Pokémon began struggling and whimpering, clearly suffering from whatever torture the ghost was putting them through.

Paul was amazed at the battle. Not once had she told the ghost what to do. It had simply done what it wanted.

"Don't embarrass yourselves further," Z told them. "Walk away with what little dignity you deserve to have."

They laughed at her.

"They weren't our strongest," one told her.

She sighed as Joker returned to her side and she unclipped a pokeball from her belt.

Paul watched as Joker flew to him and floated next to him rather than stay by its own master. She wasn't sending Aerodactyl out. Whatever was in that ball was enough to scare a ghost.

The guys sent out a Granbull, Ariados, Vaporeon, Electabuzz, and Skarmory.

She sighed as she tossed the ball in the air, "Alright, Quake. End this."

A Tyranitar appeared. Paul stared at the beast and could tell its skin was much thicker than any sort of Tyranitar he has seen before. With a terrifying roar, it lifted its foot and slammed it back on the ground causing a rough earthquake that knocked out the Granbull, Ariados, Vaporeon, and Electabuzz.

"Skarmory, Air Slash!"

A giant sandstorm came from nowhere, blinding everyone and stopping the attack from coming through. There was a sound of thunder and the sandstorm ended. Skarmory was knocked out at the feet of Quake.

The armored beast let out a roar of victory then turned to its master. They stood next to each other, facing the audience, daring anyone to challenge them.

Paul watched as one of the guys tried to take a cheap attack by using another Pokémon. It was only a Shinx, but the shock was going towards Z rather than Quake.

He wasn't surprised when the large Aerodactyl popped out of its ball and fired a Flamethrower at it, canceling the shock attack out. The Aerodactyl stepped towards the guys that she had battled, but Z turned to the old dragon, "Hey. They aren't worth the trouble."

She pulled out a ball, returning the dragon to the pokeball and smiled up at Quake who hovered over her. The giant beast leaned down and nuzzled its head into her making her laugh, "Hey friend. I've missed you too."

As the crowd departed, Paul stayed with Joker hovering next to him. Z returned the armored beast to its ball and walked to Paul. The ghost flew straight to her, slamming into her chest and nearly knocking her over. She laughed as she hugged it tight. "You know Quake won't hurt you. Why'd you run?"

"Just how experienced of a trainer are you?" Paul asked.

Z looked at him, "Experienced enough."

"That wasn't the stance of someone who's 'experienced enough,'" Paul stated.

"Big deal," she said. "I've had a few rounds with the Elite Four and a few Pyramid Kings. What of it?"

"You're Yuzu," he said calmly as he looked at her.

Paul could tell from her reaction that he was right.

Her piercing pink eyes just stared at him, wondering how he found out. "Is that going to be a problem?" She finally asked.

Paul had to think about it. He wanted so badly to defeat her in a battle. But how could he? She just defeated ten Pokémon without the two Pokémon she used taking any damage at all. That was unheard of.

"No," he decided. "Just don't slow me down."

She smirked, "I'm a Coordinator. I'm going to slow you way down. And you're traveling with me, now. We go at my pace, not yours. Get used to the thought."


	3. Ultimate Test

Paul watched as Z made her way towards the gym. Curious as to why she would even go in, he followed her in as well.

"I'm sorry, I'm finished taking challenges for today," the gym leader, Roark said.

"We've come to challenge for tomorrow," Z told him.

We? Paul thought. She was challenging him as well?

Roark smiled at the two, "Very well. What are your names?"

"I'm Z and this is Paul," Z introduced. "We'd like to go at the latest you have available, if that's alright, and I'm going last."

Roark nodded, writing it down, "Ok. I'm looking forward to our battle."

The two walked out, Joker reappearing from Z's shadow.

"That's an unfair advantage you have over him," Paul said.

"I have weaker Pokémon," she told him.

"I thought you were going to be a Coordinator."

"They don't have a competition here. I can't be bored and wait on you."

Paul scowled at her, "If you hadn't waited until the end of the day, we wouldn't have to wait."

Paul was surprised at how childish she was when she stopped walking and poked his forehead, "You need to lighten up, mister. You wanted to know my secret so you can beat me. Well, you're going to learn it. Either way, you would have ended up traveling with me, just so you know."

Paul glared at her, "And why is that?"

"Do you really think I could just tell you my secret without showing you how it's done? It's going to take the entire trip just for you to learn it."

They went back to the Pokémon Center and she gave Nurse Joy her pokeballs. Joker stayed with her as they went to grab some supper at a nearby restaurant. The food at the Pokémon Center didn't really look all that great that night.

Upon their return to the Pokémon Center, Z went to retrieve her Pokémon from Nurse Joy.

"Oh, a man claiming to be your father picked them up," Nurse Joy replied with a smile. "All of the Pokémon knew him, so I allowed them to go with him. I hope that isn't a problem. He left this for you."

She handed her an envelope. Anxiously, Z ripped it open and pulled the letter out.

_Try being the best without your best._

Her fist tightened around the letter and she threw it away. She didn't care that she was crying as she pushed past Paul and went to the room they shared.

"Joker!" She yelled as the ghost taunted more trainers that were coming in.

Paul could see from the reaction of the ghost that something was wrong. Z had been unpredictable, but the ghost hadn't.

The ghost floated over to her and disappeared into her shadow as she walked away. Curious as to what the note said, Paul picked it up from the trash can and opened it.

Yuzu, former Elite Four member of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn regions and former Pyramid King was defenseless against the Shinnoh region. All she had was a Gengar. As remarkable a trainer she was, Paul wasn't sure Joker would last as the only Pokémon she could use through the region.

A Pokémon Master was going to be a beginner in the Sinnoh region. This would be a true test to see if she was worth of the title and fame she had gotten. Then, Paul decided, he would battle her again, if she could live up to her reputation.


	4. Hot Chocolate

Z didn't say a word when Paul walked into the room. Her face had gone blank as if she were nothing more than a shell. She had Joker in her arms and just seemed lost. The greatest had fallen. He couldn't imagine how that felt. He didn't want to.

As much as Paul despised the amazing trainer, he did respect her. She did stand up to Brandon after he destroyed Reggie's dream of being a trainer. He had to do something to pay her back for that.

Quietly leaving the room, Paul went to the phones to call Reggie. If anything, he would know what to do to at least attempt to cheer the girl up.

The older, darker purple haired man answered the phone and smiled when he saw his younger brother with the usual stern face. "This is unexpected. How are you, Paul?"

"Fine," Paul answered shortly.

He didn't know how to address his slight dilemma.

Reggie's smile didn't fade, "Do you want to switch out one of your Pokémon?"

"No," Paul answered again.

Reggie looked confused. Both brothers were aware that Paul was not one to call for a friendly chat.

"Did something happen?" The elder asked, slightly concerned.

"I'm traveling with someone," Paul replied with a scowl. "I lost a battle to her and I don't want to talk about it."

Reggie smiled, "Thanks for the warning."

His smile faded when Paul's scowl faded. "You're worried about something," Reggie said knowingly. "Is everything alright?"

"I found out something about her that I can't tell you until I get to Veilstone," Paul told him. "But, her father came by and took all of her Pokémon from the Pokémon Center. All she has is a-"

"Gengar?" Reggie asked.

Paul looked over his shoulder to the concerned looking ghost.

Paul sighed as he turned back to talk to his brother, "He keeps coming to me and he won't leave me alone. How do I cheer her up?"

He could feel the natural chill the ghost emitted as it floated next to him. It clearly wanted the answer too.

"Well, catch another Pokémon. Make it the strongest you can find, I guess. See if that helps. That seems like something you would do. I'm just glad you didn't do it."

Paul glared at his brother while the ghost Pokémon by him sniggered.

"Is that a baby Gengar?" Reggie asked.

"Talk to her about breeding when we get there," Paul said and hung up.

He looked at the ghost that started to float away. Annoyed with the creature, he followed it anyway. The ghost took him to the cafeteria and pointed at the hot chocolate.

"That's ridiculous," Paul sneered. "It won't help her situation at all."

Joker glared at him as the temperature dropped a few more degrees. Not wanting to suffer the wrath of the ghost's Nightmare ability, Paul complied with the demand and made a cup of hot chocolate. If she was still depressed in the morning, he would go catch a Pokémon for her. She would need one for a competition and Shinx were pretty common and good for competition.

A smirk formed on Paul's lips as he opened the door. He would finally get to see this master work.


	5. Daydream

The depressed Pokémon Master hadn't moved since he had last seen her.

"I…got you some hot chocolate," Paul said awkwardly.

Z looked up at him and took the hot drink from him with a forced smile and just stared at it. She hadn't made any effort to climb to the top bunk.

"You aren't someone that does something like this," Z said matter-of-factly. Her voice was empty as if her soul had been sucked out. "I'm not expecting you to be sympathetic toward me. If anything, I thought you'd take advantage of it."

"You battled Brandon after someone named Reggie battled him and lost," Paul said. "You defeated Brandon and embarrassed him the same way he embarrassed Reggie. I owe you that much."

Z took a sip of the hot chocolate, "Who's Reggie?"

"My brother," Paul answered bluntly. "He wants to personally thank you for standing up for him."

"It wasn't just for him," Z said quietly. "I can't tell you how many people he belittled. Dehumanized. All because they lost to him."

She sighed as tears fell down her face, "I'm sorry. I'll be alright in the morning."

Paul didn't know what to say. He grabbed some clothes from his bag and went to take a shower.

Z sat silently as she drank her hot chocolate. It shouldn't have happened. As she sat, the bitterness of anger slowly took her heart. She was going to become the best. Even though she was starting over, she was going to become the best. It didn't matter to her anymore. Top-Coordinator and she was going to beat the Elite Four in the Sinnoh region.

Z was going to dominate them all. Then she was going to get her Pokémon back with her new team. And she was going to stop. Settling down in the Sinnoh seemed like a good idea. There was no family in the Sinnoh. It would be perfect.

She could keep all of her Pokémon there. And God knows she had enough Pokémon that Professor Elm took care of.

When Paul walked out of the bathroom, she stopped daydreaming of a new life in the Sinnoh and grabbed her back to go into the bathroom and take a shower. After her long shower, she got dressed for bed and took her dirty clothes to the washer and threw them in and sat on the washing machine. Joker kept her company while she sulked in her own thoughts. There wasn't much more she could do.

Z looked at Joker, "Guess we're going to have to start catching new friends, Joker."

The ghost didn't look too happy about it. It was true, Z was a hard trainer. Her Pokémon didn't like her for the first few weeks because of her training. But after they battled and realized how strong they were and what they were capable of through her training, they loved her and respected her.

Once her clothes were finished washing and drying, she went back to the room. Paul was asleep on the bottom bunk so she climbed to the top and fell asleep hoping the morning would bring a better day.


	6. Agility

Z woke early but found Paul had awoken earlier. That was surprising. After she got dressed, she went to get breakfast, Joker floating silently behind her.

It was a new day for the both of them. After breakfast, she walked out only to find Paul walking in. The two stared at each other. After a moment, he placed a Pokeball in her hand and started to move by her, but she grabbed his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked him.

"I caught you a Pokémon," he grunted. "I've got to figure out who I'm going to use for the gym."

"No you're not," she said. "You're coming with me. Let's go."

Paul followed her grudgingly to the forest where he had caught the Shinx. She looked at the Pokeball and sighed, "Well, let's see what's in here."

After opening it, she smiled at the blue cat-like Pokémon that growled at her, "Well hi. Aren't you adorable?"

The smile faded to a strict glare and the Pokémon stopped growling, backing away from her. Z looked at Paul, "Ready to learn my secrets of training? Your Pokémon will hate you until they battle though, so I hope you're willing to sacrifice that relationship."

"I'll watch," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright Chaser," she said. "We're going to work on your speed."

Z reached into her bag and pulled out a harness. Sparks started forming on the blue Pokémon's body. Z didn't look bothered by it at all as she reached down and picked up the Pokémon by the back of its neck, "You wanna fight? We'll fight. I can tell you right now, you will lose to me. Do you want me to prove it to you?"

The Pokémon growled at her and bit her. She didn't react. The Shinx dubbed as Chaser tried a string of attacks until it was worn out. Z was still standing there as if nothing had happened.

"You're done?" She asked it. "Was that all you can do?"

She clicked the harness on and tied some ropes to the tree. "Start running," she said.

The weakened Shinx started running.

"How is this going to help?" Paul asked angrily, wondering why she was wasting his time.

"Are you using Elekid today?"

"Why would I?" He asked. "That would be stupid."

"Bring him out." She commanded.

"If he's just going to run-"

"I said bring him out," she said firmly.

Rolling his eyes, Paul pulled out the Pokeball and handed it to her. She opened it and the Elekid looked at her, a bit confused why it was out. Or why she had its ball.

"Listen to what she has to say," Paul said.

"I want you to focus your electric current to your antennae for the next hour," Z stated bluntly.

Paul stared at her, "You want what?"

"Either it can do it, or it can't," Z told him. "Each time the sparks go out, the time starts over. By the time this is over, it'll be able to hold an electric current in its hands and antennae at the same time. Alright, full power, Elekid."

The Elekid summoned as much power as it could into the small area between its antennae and Z looked at Chaser who was about to give out at any moment. "Ok, Chaser. You can get a water break."

The Shinx collapsed as she poured it a bowl of water and gave it to the blue cat. Lightly stroking the electric type's back, she watched the Elekid beginning to struggle. At the ten minute mark, the sparks were completely gone.

Z gave the Elekid water as well.

"Paul, how do you train your Pokémon?" Z asked.

"Battles like normal people," Paul replied.

"You know in a natural environment, Pokémon are strongest," Z told him. "They don't fight all the time in the wild. Strength isn't their primary objective. However, surviving is. My Pokémon didn't see many battles outside of gyms, the Elite Four, and the Pyramid. They trained in the forests and caves. They pushed rocks, swam, climbed trees, and ran the entire time. Because that's what Pokémon do. They don't battle unless they have to. People make them battle."

Paul stared at her. She didn't battle hardly at all? That was hard to believe.

She looked at her Shinx, "Joker hated me. I was hard on him because I wanted him to be my strongest and my smartest. And he was. All of my Pokémon are beyond brilliant. Because I trained them like they never left the wild. I don't have to tell them what to do because they have their natural instinct still. When they're captured and trained to battle, they lose that. They can get it back…but it's difficult. Once freedom is granted, it's hard to comprehend."

Paul was amazed at this girl as she watched the Pokémon. She truly was a Pokémon master.


	7. Exhaustion

When it was time for a lunch break, Paul's Elekid couldn't even make a spark anymore and Z's Shinx couldn't stand. But Z would not allow Paul to put his Pokémon back in the ball. She carried Chaser around, letting it sleep in her arms.

"Paul! Why haven't you taken your Pokémon to the Center yet?!" Someone yelled.

Paul stopped to look at Ash and his annoying friends. "Don't talk to me about it," he said.

"Your Elekid is exhausted!" Dawn yelled. "It needs to recover in its pokeball!"

She reached for his pokeball, but Joker scared her back and laughed at her.

"Elekid is out for a reason," Z said. "Paul lost a bet and has to train his Pokémon my way for now."

"Bet?" Ash asked. "What kind of bet?"

Paul looked at her, praying she wouldn't tell the truth.

"He had to guess what region I was from," she said. "So, he has to train Elekid using my method of training then use it in the next city's gym. He can only use Elekid. If Elekid loses, then he doesn't have to use my training anymore."

Paul stared at her for a while. Those were the terms now. He had to train Elekid according to her terms until Floaroma's gym and use only Elekid in the battle. If Elekid lost, he didn't have to train her way anymore.

"If Elekid loses, you have to train my way," Paul said.

An uncomfortable look came onto Z's face. Clearly she didn't like the thought of battling on the streets. Joker must be easy to recognize. She would need more Pokémon first. She nodded anyway.

Z put Chaser on her shoulders so she wouldn't have to carry it anymore. "Is your training always this brutal?" Paul asked.

"When I was in the Pyramid, my Pokémon wore weights and they followed me everywhere I went. We went on morning runs and all sorts of stuff. Of course, it wasn't hard for some of them, but I made it hard. It was hard to find something a Tyranitar couldn't do."

As Z ate, she fed the tired Shinx on her shoulders when it was willing to eat. "Chaser, if you don't eat, you won't be able to train more. And if you wake me up in the middle of the night begging for food, I'm not going to be happy."

Chaser nibbled on the berry she offered it and Z continued eating her lunch while watching Joker eat. Paul was watching Joker as well.

"You can make all of my Pokémon as strong as your ghost?" Paul asked her.

Z smiled at him, "I think you're starting to doubt me."

"Your training method is strange," he said. "Anyone else would agree."

"I agreed to your terms. If Elekid loses in Floaroma, I will train my next Pokémon by battling."

"You don't sound excited about that," Paul noted.

"You weren't jumping up and down about my methods," she said. "It's results that matter, though."

"What's the purpose of keeping them out of the ball?" Paul asked.

"They need the air," she said. "He trained hard trying to keep that spark. Fresh air helps get their energy back faster."

As Paul walked around with his Elekid out of the ball, he realized he was forming some sort of relationship with the Pokémon. The Pokémon seemed closer to him, if anything. While he prepared himself for the battle against Roark, he wondered if his Elekid had gotten any stronger.

"Elekid," the Pokémon looked at its trainer. "Do you feel stronger?"

The Pokémon lifted its hand and tried to create a spark, but nothing came. She had completely drained it.

"Don't push it," Z said as she walked up, patting the Elekid on the head with a smile. "It'll be able to hold it for an hour within a month. After that it'll be close to evolving."

Paul narrowed his eyes, "How do you know?"

"They normally are," she said with a shrug, "But we can cross that road when we get there. If he's not that means he's weaker in another area that we haven't addressed. But for an Elekid, their primary areas are their electricity, strength, and accuracy. All of which will be addressed during the training. So, don't worry about it. Have fun battling."

Paul noticed the Shinx was walking around, though still tired looking.

"Why are you making it walk?"

"I'm not," she replied. "Chaser wants to. I'll see you after the battle. Let me know what happens."


End file.
